Why?
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: A one-shot songfic on Dark Ace's POV the last week he spent with the Storm Hawks before betraying them.


**Here's a one-shot songfic for Dark Ace when he was younger.**

**Song: Not For This World**

**Artist: Madina Lake**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

_Italic Writing-Song Lyrics_

**Author's Note: This is how Ace joined the Cyclonians and became Dark Ace.**

**The mention of 'Storm Hawks' means the original Storm Hawks.**

* * *

**Dark Ace's POV**

I sprung up in shock from a deep sleep. Thinking of all the things that were going on in my head.

_I woke up to a dream passing by._

I looked around and saw nothing but shadows and darkness.

_It was the middle of the night._

I couldn't remember much but all the things that happened in my dream about joining Cyclonia. If it even was a dream, it all seemed so real. Like I have lived it.

_Was I awake? Was I asleep?_

That's when I noticed I was sitting in the middle of a thick forest.

_What was I doing outside?_

I heard the snap of a twig and turned my head in the direction of the sound. A hooded figure emerged from the background.

_I saw a man walk from the trees._

The person or thing walked towards me and sat down.

_He came and sat next to me._

The hooded man started talking to me about my life like he knew what was going to happen in the future. And what I was going to turn out to be.

_And he said, "Boy, if you don't follow your dreams, you'll be dead some day. Just like me"_

I just stared at him in wonder. Who was this guy? Was all I could think about? Then he started to walk away.

_Then he got up and walked away._

The question was still going through my mind. All of my thoughts were getting all jumbled up.

_And I started to think._

The man then stopped like he knew I was looking at him. He turned around and let me saw his face.

_He turned around, I saw his face._

His face was so familiar, like I have seen him somewhere before. Like I know exactly who he is. His eyes were blood red, and we stared at each other, my eyes on his eyes.

_And I looked deep in his eyes._

That's when it hit me; he's the guy from my dream! Follow my dreams? That's what this man said. Then that means he's…. he's…

_And I realized that man was me._

The next day I was on the Condor again. Thinking to myself in my room. Why should Atmos be free? I'm not going to be just a part of the world.

_You're not for this world._

Atmos will be ruled by on empire, and I will be part of that empire. Cyclonia is going to win.

_This world is for you._

The war between Cyclonia and The Sky Knights is coming near. It is now that my life will change, for I will not be just another weak-minded sky knight. "The hope for Atmos will be finished."

_And now is the time. (There's no tomorrow.)_

While the rest of the team was preparing other sky knight squadrons for battle. I was planning on how Terra Cyclonia will rise and win. There's not much time left.

_So make the most of everyday._

I will survive, and I will stand for my true side. I belong to Cyclonia.

_While you're alive. (Stand for something.)_

It was the day of the big battle. This past week I've been planning and now, I know I'm ready.

_I contemplate my every day._

Before I thought everything would fall if I didn't stay with the Storm Hawks.

_And everything I've been afraid to change._

Lightning Strike never paid much attention to me. I was never worth to be taken seriously. Always thinking it was to late to go back to the Sky Knight Council to get out of the Storm Hawks.

_Never good enough, promptly too late._

Ace do this and Ace do that was all I used to get. But not any more, getting in the battle being Lightning Strikes co-pilot should be easy.

_Always excuses away._

Lightning Strike never needed a co-pilot but just someone to do his dirty work. Whenever we went in battle I never even tried because of him.

_I used to think if I never tried._

We used to always win, no matter what we really did. It was just dumb luck.

_I would never fail._

Until now, I realize I am way more capable then any other member on the Storm Hawks. I can do anything they can do, and more.

_Now I realize, I can do anything._

Now that I think about it, I was meant to be part of the Cyclonian Empire.

_You're not for this world._

I will complete my destiny.

_This world is for you._

Now is the time to strike my last time as a Storm Hawk. It's over.

_And now is the time. (There's no tomorrow.)_

Lightning Strike should have made his life more worthwhile.

_So make the most of every day._

Now that he's a dead man, it doesn't even matter anymore.

_While you're alive. (Stand for something.)_

We now head into the battle and as usual I'm co-piloting for fat-red-head standing on the wings of the skimmer I was driving. I grab the sword from his back, and destroy the plan the Storm Hawks made. Lightning Strike thought he had all the time. He was wrong.

_Too little too late._

I switched on the blade and slashed it at him sending him to his doom in the wastelands. Then taking care of the other sky knights and the rest of the Storm Hawks squadron.

_And then you die._

I was granted a reward from Master Cyclonis. I am Dark Ace. Now everyone will know my name. And be filled with fear. I have survived. The Storm Hawks are no more and no one will ever remember them. They did nothing.

_And no one even knows your name._

People thought I had light in my heart just like their 'precious' leader did. Ha, they thought wrong, there was never any mercy.

_Don't let your light fight from your heart._

I do whatever I choose, and now I am part of the most treacherous terra in all the Atmos.

_Your heart gives you the best advice._

People say I did it on purpose; people say I just did it for no reason. They don't get it.

_Believe._

All they have to do is believe that the hope for Atmos is gone.

_Believe._

Being part of the Atmos is nothing like being a Cyclonian.

_You're not for this world._

Cyclonia now has entire control of the Atmos, thanks to me.

_This world is for you._

People should learn that by now there is no escape.

_And now is the time. (There's no tomorrow.)_

As I stare out the window of my new room, I think to myself. People will never get out; some days will be bad, some worse, and most days the worst.

_So make the most of everyday._

Some may not survive, some were never meant to survive. Dying for standing up in what they believed in, those worthless sky knights. No matter they're all gone now.

_While you're alive. (Stand for something.)_

Atmos is no longer Atmos.

_For what you believe._

Now it's Cyclonia. Mwhaha

_For what you believe._

* * *

**Plz Review**


End file.
